


Untitled Trick 'r Treat Fanfiction

by JamiJR



Category: Trick 'r Treat (2008)
Genre: Halloween, Horror, Other, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamiJR/pseuds/JamiJR
Summary: I just really wanted to write a fanfiction for this movie. And yes, Caddy is a self insert for me. Rape is only suggested/talked about, not described.
Relationships: Victim - Relationship, neighbors - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	Untitled Trick 'r Treat Fanfiction

This Halloween the children moved in groups with at least two to three adults. Not like past ones where the kids were allowed to wander without supervision. Even the adults who rarely took passing interest in their kids, preferring to stay home to watch 90 Day Fiancé or PornHub, were out with their spawn. 

It’s amazing what a missing child will inspire. 

Fliers about Madeline decorated every post, every window. Loose ones blew in the street along with the fallen leaves. From each one was the same picture. A girl, about nine or ten, dark brown skin, large brown eyes, and two thick braids down either side of her head. She smiled at everyone from under the word “MISSING” but everyone knew in their heart Madeline’s smile was no more. 

It was one of those cases where everyone knew what happened to the girl, but no one could offer any proof. Still, the house of the suspect was deftly avoided though he stood on the porch with his bowl of treats. Calling out to the children whose parents ushered them past. Finally, grumbling, he went inside.

Across the street from him was a house bedecked with a multitude of scary animatronics, some probably too frightening even for the adults. Yet even the smallest child braved the lunging werewolves, the laughing deformed clowns, the howling ghosts, to see the vampire. 

The vampire was not what Hollywood would show a vampire to be. For one thing, and there was no other way to say it, she was fat. Short and fat. Tipping the scales at 280 pounds and barely clearing 5' 3" in height. A fat face with a double, almost triple chin. A fat, short neck. Massive breasts that had to be supported not just with a bra, but with a special posture brace as well for otherwise they pulled the vampire’s shoulders downwards. Wide hips that would’ve even given Rubens pause before deciding he needed more paint. 

She also wasn’t pale. Not her skin at least. Though her hair was such a pale shade of blonde it could almost be white. This was massive too, a massive bunch of curls, neatly brushed but still fluffy, held back by a wide headband, black with red crystals sewn to it. Around her neck was a long gold chain that ended in what seemed to be a vial of blood. From her ears dangled two golden bats in flight. Her lips were lipstick red, her cheeks pink with blush. She wore a black velvet dress over black leggings, her feet were in sensible black sneakers. The only splash of color was a dark purple satin cape. 

The vampire was, of course, not a vampire, but rather the “new” neighbor. She was new in the sense that she had moved in last year in November and it had taken awhile for adults to warm up to her. She was single, outspoken, called herself “Childfree by choice” though cruel people would whisper that there was no way someone as fat as her had a choice - little did they know about her daily blocking of chubby chasers, some of whom begged her to be the mother of their spawn even though she openly stated she had a hysterectomy - but the biggest crime in their eyes was that she never decorated for Christmas. 

“Christmas has lost it’s magic.” She said to those who offered to put up lights for her. “What with stores starting to push it into September, playing Christmas music by October 1st, forgetting that no matter if you celebrate it in it’s original form of Yuletide or as what it was turned into when the Church stole it for their own ends, it’s still a religious holy day. So frankly, at this point Christmas can go fuck itself sideways with a chainsaw. I’m all about Halloween.”

Over time though they had gotten past the original bad impression, well, except for a few people. They had found their new neighbor was an excellent cook and baker, even though her items didn’t look all pretty, they tasted great and that was what was important. She was also the kind of person who always offered a helping hand even to people she hated with a burning passion like her neighbor, Karen, one of the few people who never warmed up to the vampire, and the only other house on the street no one was trick or treating at. Or at least she was willing to help Karen until the day Karen called her a “Big fat ugly cancer filled Big Pharma Shill” and accused her of raping her oldest son, who had just turned 18 and asked the vampire to take him to the clinic to get himself caught up on his vaccines. There had been no rape, of course, no sex of any kind. Just a newly legal man who, grateful he managed to survive to adulthood, now looked to contribute to herd immunity and turn his back on his so-called mother. 

The vampire, whose real name was Caddy, yes, it was actually legally Caddy, not short for anything, was just putting up a sign when she felt a presence behind her. She turned to find a child standing there. She couldn’t tell if the child was a boy or a girl for they wore an orange jumpsuit and a large round mask made of burlap with buttons for eyes. There was a burlap sack in one hand and a half eaten lollipop in the shape of a pumpkin in the other.

“Oh hey,” Caddy said, “I just ran out of candy, but I’m going up the street to buy more. Think you can swing back in about, say 40 minutes?”

Indeed, the sign Caddy had been putting up was one about running out of candy. Next to her was some reusable shopping bags and a large messenger bag style purse. 

The child nodded their burlap covered head and started to turn away when Caddy looked around. 

“Hey, aren’t there any adults with you?” She asked, a note of concern in her voice. The child turned back to her and shook their head. “Well, that’s not right. There are some nasty people out there,” she glared meaningfully at the house across the street. “Tell you what, I know I’m a stranger, but since I’m just walking to the store and back, I’ll take you trick or treating along the way and then you can use my phone to call your parents, okay?”

There was something about Caddy that children instinctively trusted. Maybe it was because she looked younger than she was, or how her mouth looked like it was made for smiling, maybe it was the fact she was fat like Santa Claus. Whatever it was, though she didn’t have or want children of her own, children always knew they could go to her for protection. It must’ve been the case for this silent child for they nodded, carefully wrapped their half eaten lollipop and placed it in their pocket, then took her hand. 

“I’m Caddy,” she said as they walked to the house next door. “What’s your’s?” After a moment of silence she said, “Well, I can’t just call you “Hey you” and “kiddo” all night. So, let’s see, seeing how it’s Halloween how about I call you Sam? Is that okay?” Once the child nodded again she said, “Sam it is.” Then she walked him partway up the sidewalk to the house where other children were already gathering. No adults commented about it being weird to see Caddy with a strange child. It actually wasn’t the first time. Some had wished she had been around the day Madeline had vanished instead of off fishing. 

Having received candy, Sam returned to Caddy’s side and they continued on.

Sam stopped at the gate of Karen’s house. Her “decorations” were simply signs stating that Halloween was the devil’s holiday along with others decrying vaccines, spreading lies about fetal cells and heavy metals being in these harmless medications. She also had anti-GMO signs up, also filled with lies about GMOs being filled with pesticides and mind control drugs that would make people slaves to the government.

Karen herself stood at the gate trying to hand out homemade pamphlets about “rethinking” vaccines but parents laughed at her. So instead she turned to Caddy and Sam.

“Found another child to rape, have you, Fatty?” Karen sneered. 

“I never had sex with your son, I simply took him for the life saving vaccines you denied him so he wouldn’t die like his little sister did.” Caddy stated simply. Then she looked to Sam. “Karen is a brainwashed child abuser who thinks vaccines cause Autism and homosexuality but gives her kids bleach enemas.”

“Miracle Mineral Solution is NOT a bleach!” Karen screeched like the harpy she was. 

Karen was a bone thin white woman with dyed black hair. She wore insanely ugly and cheap clothing, her makeup was applied with a trowel and her eyelashes looked like spider’s legs. She reeked of the expensive in price, cheap in quality essential oils she kept trying to sell to others, claiming it would cure everything from cancer to alcoholism. Most people ignored her. If those people who did so were any skin color other than white, they would later find themselves mentioned in racist Facebook rants by Karen. 

“Um, yes it is, Karen. You can deny it all you want but you murdered your daughter with measles and bleach enemas. God, I wish that bit about the veil between the living and dead was true so your poor child could come back and haunt your ass!” To Sam Caddy said, “We better get going to houses where the parents actually love their kids.”

“I DO LOVE MY CHILDREN! THAT’S WHY I DIDN’T VACCINATE THEM YOU FAT FUCKING CANCER RIDDLED DIABETIC DYKE!” Karen screamed. “I BET YOU’RE A FUCKING K....” the rest of the anti-Semitic word was drowned out by someone blowing their horn at some kids who had ran out in front of them without looking. 

Caddy just rolled her eyes and kept walking with Sam, taking him to the good houses.

........

Karen, sick and tired of standing out in the chill October air trying to educate the sheeple slammed into her house. 

“Stupid fucking sheep,” she muttered. “All those chemtrails have them completely under the government’s control.” 

Karen continued to mutter phrases like this as she poured herself a big glass of a new organic non-GMO vodka that she had just bought. It was a bit pricy, but worth it seeing how it was, unlike other vodkas, good for you. It had to be. After all, it said “organic” and “non-GMO” and that meant healthy. Just in case though she also dropped in a few drops of peppermint essential oil and another four drops of frankincense essential oils. Even though her upline told her they weren’t supposed to consume them, Karen knew they just had to be good for you. After all, they were essential oils, which meant they were essential. 

Slamming her first vodka, Karen prepared another, mixing in more of the oils, this time throwing in some lavender as well. 

“Mommy,” a little voice whispered. “Mommy, I don’t feel good....”

“Katelyn?” Karen asked, her voice slurred as she downed yet her third, or was it her fifth?, essential oils infused vodka. “Mommy’s comming, Katelyn, I just have to prepare your enema....”

“I don’t want an enema, mommy, it burns too much.”

“It’s good for you, Katelyn, it’ll pure all those toxins from the chemtrails out of you and you’ll get well.”

“But I didn’t get well, mommy,” the voice was starting to get a bit louder, more harsh. “I died, mommy. I died of measles and your stupid fucking enemas!”

“Katelyn! That’s no way to talk to your mother!” Karen slurred, stumbling towards the voice, the vodka bottle dangling from one hand. 

“I can talk to you any way I want, you fucking child killing cunt!” Katelyn screamed from her room - what was her room, now a shrine - the door slamming open, in the darkness her form, forever 11 years old, was framed. 

She came towards Karen now, dropping dirt, worms, and other - things - from her as she came, stumbling, lurching. Parts of her face had rotted away - Karen hadn’t had her embalmed, not wanting “nasty chemicals” in her child even in death. Now Karen regretted not having Katelyn cremated. 

“You killed me, mommy,” Katelyn said with her half eaten away tongue. “You killed me just like you tried to kill Aaron, just like you killed Aiden before him, and Jessika, Marcus, you killed us all.”

“No, no I tried to save you! I tried to protect you from Big Pharma!” Karen had tried to block the other children out, tried to forget them. They had died so young, Marcus had died in the hospital yet of a brain bleed. The nurse had coldly said it was because Karen had refused the vitamin K shot, but Karen knew that vitamin K didn’t really stop brain bleeds, instead it was filled with nanites from the government that would control your brain. Just like she knew vaccines not only cause Autism, but they made you gay or even transgender! 

The wails of her dead infants now filled the air. Aiden, dead of the chicken pox she had exposed him to. Jessika, who had refused to take breast milk even though it was the best for her, wouldn’t even take it in the bottle. She vomited it up. The doctor said she was allergic to Karen’s milk, but that was impossible. No way was she going to give her baby formula. So Jessika had starved to death for her so-called mother refused to accept that fed was best. 

They wailed at her. “Killer, murderer, lying cunt.” Invisible tiny baby hands tore at her, their sharp baby nails ripping her cheap clothing, cutting her flesh. 

Katelyn had her now, for all that she was just a rotting corpse, she was incredibly strong. Bearing Karen down, the vodka bottle falling from her torn and bloody hand. Katelyn rolled her over, ripping away her pants, taking up the vodka bottle, breaking just enough of the neck away to leave the end of it bowel piercingly sharp.

“Time for your enema, mommy.”

...............

Stan quickly hid his phone as Caddy walked into the store. He had been watching it on mute so at least she wouldn’t be able to hear the groans and moans coming from the video. He barely noticed that she came in with a kid, for his attention was focused fully on her ass, well, what he could make out under that fucking cape. 

Damn it, why did Caddy always have to wear clothing that hid rather than show off her massive gluteus maximus? Even when she wasn’t in costume she insisted on wearing sloppy-big men’s t-shirts and loose fitting “mom jeans” that kept that bit of paradise from Stan’s view.

Perhaps somewhere out there there’d be someone with a fetish for Stan, though it would be hard to imagine. Stan was a 30 year old man who somehow never grew out of his awkward zit filled teen years. For all that he was scrawny, somehow he managed to have a beer belly, giving him the appearance of a pregnant toothpick. He had tried, and failed, to grow facial hair. Giving up, finally, he had shaved it all off, which in turn had cut the heads off many of his pimples, leaving them to randomly ooze no matter how much he applied styptic pencils to them. 

And that is why he was forever stuck on the night shift, when fewer people who would complain would come in. Especially on days when those who came in were either desperate or drunk, such as Halloween. 

Caddy now approached the counter, the last few bags of Halloween assortments in her basket. She paused for a moment and looked at the displays of full sized candy before her, then, making a decision, she started putting box after box of the full sized candies up on the counter. 

“Hey Sam,” she asked the burlap masked child next to her, “Which one is your favorite?”

The child - Stan wondered if it was a boy or a girl, seeing how Sam can be short for Samantha - pointed. As soon as he had rung up all the bars in that box, Caddy dumped them all into Sam’s burlap sack. Crap, Stan forgot he was supposed to keep bags at the counter so kids wouldn’t steal. Hell, he hadn’t even noticed the kid. 

“So who’s the kid, Caddy?” He said, trying and failing to look seductively at her. 

“Don’t know, really, they’re trick or treating alone and I wasn’t about to have that.” Caddy said in a clipped tone, doing her best to give Stan the impression she didn’t want to have a conversation. To the kid she said, “Now my favorite candy is no longer made, they closed down the Necco factory, but I do like these and these, so I’m going to share some of my other favorites with you.” With that she dumped about three fourths of these into Sam’s bag.

“Necco Wafers were gross,” Stan said, making a face. “I don’t know how you liked those things.”

“Stan, this is one of the reasons why besides the fact you’re 13 years my junior,” she said as she now jammed her card into the chip reader, “I blocked you on Facebook. You always have to put down everything I like. Horror movies, comic books, my taste in music, and then you actually think I’ll still spread my legs for you just because you’re a fu -“ she glanced at Sam, “a disgusting chubby chaser.” Putting her card away and grabbing her bags, she said, “Get bent.”

“At least someone wants to fuck you, you fucking whore! You should be fucking grateful!” Stan shouted after her. Then sat back, grumbling only the way a true incel could. Grateful there were no more customers so far and that the store’s security cameras didn’t pick up sound. 

Going to the door, he locked it behind her and put up the sign that he was in the bathroom and would be back in a few minutes. Then he grabbed his phone and entered. 

He after pulling his pants down and pissing, he cued up another video, this time turning up the volume. 

A fat woman, or as the video called her, a BBW, appeared spread eagle on the screen in all her mountainous naked glory. Begging and pleading for the cock of the man who so teasingly kept touching her here and there as he told her how beautiful he found her. How he couldn’t wait to fuck her mouth, her cunt, her ass.

“Please,” she begged, “It’s so big and I need it now. I need it now, Stan, please....”

Stan paused mid-stroke. He had watched the video before, it was one of his favorites. But never before heard the dude’s name. He thumbed the button to make the video go back a few seconds. 

“You heard me, Stan,” she said as soon as he pressed play - now she was on all fours on the bed, crawling towards the camera, her face getting bigger and bigger in the screen. “I need you, I need you inside me. Every last delicious inch of you.”

Stan licked his chapped lips as she kept getting closer and closer until only her face filled the screen. He dropped the phone as she started to squeeze out of it like a giant glob of toothpaste out of a tiny tube, slowly getting larger and larger until she was pressing him against the wall. 

“Oh Stan,” she said as she grabbed his tiny cock in her massive paw of a hand. “You’re so huge,” she lied, “so delicious” she said at she licked his neck. “I need you inside of me. All of you.”

“Yes!” Stan shouted/moaned. “Take me, take every last inch of me!” 

“Just what I wanted to hear,” she said as she opened wide her mouth - wide, wider, wider still as it came down over his head, her jaw unhinging like a snake as she swallowed him whole. A moment later she gagged a bit then up from her gullet came Stan’s clothing, a clatter as his bones stripped clean of all flesh fell from her mouth to the floor, followed last by his name tag. Feet first, she slithered back into his phone, the screen now cracked in a spider web pattern. 

Hours later when the manager, dragged from a party, came to reopen the store she’d look at the pile of bones, mutter “Not again,” and go get a trash bag, not even bothering to call the cops. Stan’s remains would be dumped without ceremony in the garbage and no one would ever wonder what happened to the oozy, pimply clerk. For there was always a Stan willing to take the night shift.

Hopefully the next one would listen when they were told to not watch porn on the job.

.........

Caddy took Sam up the other side of the street on the way back to her house. She was greeted cheerfully by both adults and kids. Some stopped to ask her about Sam and she explained how they met. The parents nodded knowingly, looking sadly at the MISSING signs that were everywhere. 

“It’s not safe to let children out by themselves anymore,” many of the commented. “Not like when we were kids.”

“It was never safe,” Caddy would reply, “It’s just that we’re more aware of that fact now.”

The parents would walk away from her with a sense of unease as they realized she was right and they were lucky not to have ended up like Madeline. Who was most likely a corpse in some unmarked grave by now. Her tiny body violated in God only knew how many ways.

There was something about Sam that made Caddy a bit chatty. Perhaps it was because, unlike other children, Sam didn’t constantly interrupt with questions. In fact, Sam didn’t speak at all. She told Sam about how she had always loved Halloween most of all, though it annoyed her parents who preferred more “Christian” holidays. How she once dressed as a book accurate Sherlock Holmes but the adults all mistook her for Jack The Ripper and it how bad it made her feel. 

Most of all she talked about how much she loved vampires and how her friends in high school had made fun of her for preferring them to slashers like Freddy and Jason. 

“I wish vampires were real.” She suddenly said, “I wish they were real and I was one. Vampires, unlike werewolves, can choose who they kill. I could actually do good for the world - kill pedophiles, Nazis, terrorists - how many lives I could save if I could eat a suicide bomber before they even put their bomb on - anti-vaxxers and other scum.... I could get justice for Madeline.”

Suddenly Caddy shook herself.

“Sorry, Sam, I shouldn’t talk this way to a kid. This is too adult for you.”

Sam shook his head and squeezed Caddy’s hand as if to say, “It’s okay.” Then Sam made her stop outside the house across from her, the man was back, beaconing to children to come get some candy.

“Give it up, you old pervert!” Caddy shouted. “No one else is going to be your next victim!”

“I never touched that girl, you fat cow!” The man shouted back. “There’s no proof I did!”

“The only reason you’re not rotting in jail right now is because your brother is the sheriff and we all know it! Once he’s ousted we’re all coming to get you!”

“Just try it! Bitch!” He said before throwing the bowl of candy at the ground and stamping back inside.

Caddy stood there for a moment. “If I was a vampire he’d be the first one I’d kill.”

Everyone knew he had taken Madeline. He had been seen in the area. More than that, he was registered on the sex offenders list for raping many little girls in his lifetime. Going all the way back to his teen years. The only thing that kept him out of prison was all his corrupt family members who protected him. Uncles who were lawyers, aunts who were politicians, his brother the sheriff. He never dared sue anyone for slander because there was solid proof of what he had done in the past. Still, because there was “no proof” he had kidnaped Madeline, he was free. 

Sam allowed Caddy to lead him to a few more houses before she took him back to her own. “Okay, time to call your parents,” she started to say. She knew that she should’ve had Sam call them earlier but she really didn’t want to interrupt Sam’s trick or treating either. It seemed unfair to make Sam stay in one place when the kid was just trying to enjoy the best time of the year. She started to pull her cell out of her purse when Sam suddenly turned and took off down her sidewalk and up to the left. She started to follow Sam when she suddenly saw a man in a cape come and scoop him up, hugging him in a familiar fashion.

She was distracted by taking down her “Out of candy” sign and putting out the fresh batch. Kids were already lining up, calling out “Trick or treat!” When she was able to look again Sam and the man in the cape were gone. 

.......

“I don’t know, Sam,” the man in the cape said as they exited a house together, leaving two corpses - one without a head, the other without any blood - behind. The owners of the house hadn’t put out any Halloween decorations. Instead, much like Karen before, they had taken the stance that Halloween was Satan’s day and it was evil to celebrate. But unlike her they had simply pretended to not be home. “I haven’t done this in a long time, you know.”

Sam said nothing. Sam rarely said anything, really. Instead Sam adjusted the burlap mask and looked up at the man in the cape with button covered eyes. 

“Then again, I have been awfully at loose ends, lately, and it might be interesting to take on someone with fresh ideas.” The man in the cape paused then went back into the house for a moment while Sam stayed outside. Then he returned, behind him was the sound of dogs growling and wetly crunching something. “Sorry, almost forgot to uncage the dogs. At least for once they’ll be well fed.”

Just like Sam hated those who disparaged Halloween, the man in the cape had deep hatred for animal abusers. 

.......

Word had gotten out that Caddy now had full size candy bars. So even more kids, including tiny toddlers, had braved her path of horrors for the sweet reward. Some lucky kids even got the king size variety.

However, Halloween was winding down little by little and the kids slowed to a trickle, then stopped. Still, Caddy had stayed, only going inside briefly for a bathroom break or to refresh her lipstick. 

She loved Halloween, she didn’t want to turn off the animatronics just yet. She just wanted to sit and watch, even as the street grew empty. As others closed up shop for the night and Caddy was slowly being left alone in the dark. Still a few bars and packages in her bowl.

Two figures headed up the sidewalk to her house and she stood with a smile. “Welcome back, Sam,” she said. “I still have some left but I think everyone else is done.” She waited for Sam to open the burlap sack and tipped the last of her candy in. Then she turned to the man in the cape. “So are you Sam’s father?”

“I’m Sam’s - guardian.” The man said. Like Caddy he was also dressed as a vampire, though his costume was obviously higher quality. “I want to thank you for looking after Sam tonight, Sam’s mother was supposed to have visitation tonight but apparently decided once again that one of her boyfriends was more important. I had no idea Sam was out alone so I’m glad someone stepped up before something tragic happened.” He looked pointedly at the house, now dark, across the street. 

“Well, it was my pleasure, though I’m afraid I probably talked Sam’s head off.” Caddy said. 

The man smiled, really, he had very good quality fangs, probably those custom made ones, they practically looked real. Not like Caddy’s thermoplastic ones. “I was wondering, however, can I impose on you one last time? Sam needs to use a bathroom and everywhere is closed.....”

“Oh, sure, come on in. I suppose I better start shutting down anyway before someone calls in a noise complaint.” Caddy opened the door and ushered her guests before her. “The bathroom is just down the hall and to your left, door’s open.” She said to Sam who soon was gone down the hall.

Caddy’s house was very much the abode of a single, childfree woman. All of her furniture was vintage or even antique. There was two bookshelves in the living room, one crammed full of books - horror novels, graphic novels, folklore books on vampires - the other with horror movies. She had a number of different vintage dolls on display of multiple types of material. There was many different Dracula, Frank Langella, Bela Lugosi, Christopher Lee, just to name a few. There was even a recreation of the painting of Barnabas Collins from the original 1960s Dark Shadows, Jonathan Frid’s face looking down upon the two now in there. 

There were modern things, of course, an antique desk held an elaborate gaming computer, there was a flat screen tv. And while she had one antique mirror backed in silver on one side of the room, on the other there was a modern mirror that reflected them both very nicely. “Can I get you anything to drink?” She asked, “Crap, I forgot to ask your name.”

“My name is Rolf,” he was saying, suddenly closer to Caddy than she imagined, “but you can call me master....” 

As his hand twisted into her hair, pulling her head sharply to the left, exposing the right side of her throat, Caddy found herself starring in the antique mirror now.

The idea that vampires had no reflection really seemed to be solely made up by Bram Stoker, for she had never encountered it in any serious folklore books. However in some ways it made sense as according to folklore silver killed vampires, not werewolves - the latter of whom were actually mortal and could die by any number of means including old age, drowning, and disease (“So always vaccinate your werewolves” Caddy would joke when bringing this folklore fact up, but no one ever got it) - but they came back as vampires when they died. So for an antique mirror, backed with the very substance that could be used to kill vampires, to not be able to hold their reflection, it made total sense.

So Caddy somehow was not surprised to see only herself and the room reflected in the antique mirror, her head held at an awkward angle, her hands desperately trying to push something that wasn’t there back. 

Rolf’s tongue caressed the pulse in her throat, teasing her. “You know, I do miss when women of your size and shape were in fashion. Call me a chubby chaser if you must, but to me there was always something much more - tasty - about a woman who’s all full and ripe than these fashionable twigs we have now.” 

In the mirror Caddy now saw Sam without the mask, eating a candy bar. Somehow she wasn’t surprised to see Sam’s head was actually a carved pumpkin with needle sharp teeth. Teeth as sharp as the ones now piecing the flesh of her throat. Sam watching as she felt her life being drained from her with strange, inhuman eyes. Sam opening up another candy bar as the master unbuttoned his shirt, easily holding her with just one hand, then cut open his chest and forced her mouth against the flow of blood. 

Sam holding her hand as she laid on the couch that the master had so gently placed her on as she died. 

..........

The chains rattled as Madeline tried to curl up into the corner of the cot, squeezing hard against the wall. Though it hadn’t worked yet she kept hoping that the wall would swallow her up, even being trapped in it would be better than what the man had been doing to her all this time.

Madeline had given up all hopes of rescue. The man said that everyone thought she was dead and that no one cared about the life of a “dirty little black girl” anyway. Though he used a different word than “black” but even then Madeline couldn’t bring herself to think of that awful, awful word. 

Madeline wished she really was dead. Death meant freedom. Death meant no more of the - things - the man did. 

She remembered the day he caught her. Tied and gagged. She remembered watching him move his fridge, that he kept on a rolling cart, to reveal a hidden door behind it. He brought her down and chained her up before doing things to her. He said it was her fault. Said she was asking for it, that she “seduced him.” She knew what seduced meant, she had seen the word in the dictionary at the library. She knew she hadn’t seduced him. She was only ten years old. She was too young to seduce anyone.  
She knew what a pedophile was. A pedophile was the man who would soon come down to make sure she had eaten and used the bucket nearby. Who’d make her take off her dirty, torn nightgown and throw cold water over her, make her scrub with the burning soap, the kind with the grit in it for people who worked on cars and had oily hands, then throw more cold water on her, washing the soap down the drain in the floor. 

Then he’s do things to her again, call her names. Maybe this time she’d be lucky and he’s slit her throat afterwards and let her blood join the soapy, cold water as it went down the drain. Then she’d be free. 

She heard the fridge move, so she knew he was going to come down soon. But then the noise stopped. Now she heard talking, arguing, yelling. She wondered what was going on.

Then suddenly there was a step on the stairs. Lighter than the man’s. First she saw orange clad legs, then a body in an orange jumpsuit, finally a mask made of burlap with big buttons for eyes. There was thuds upstairs, muffled screaming. 

The child was now by her bed. How had he - she - moved so fast? The child looked at the chains. There was a lollipop that had been bitten in such a way it was curved like a crude scythe - another word Madeline had found in the dictionary, she liked looking up words like that even though she knew she could just find them on Google - raised up. Then it suddenly came down.

The chain sparked once, twice, then suddenly it was broken. Yes, the cuff was still around Madeline’s ankle, but she was free. The child was now holding another pumpkin shaped lollipop, this one uneaten, out to her. She starred at it for a bit.

Everyone thought she was dead. The bad man had said so.... no one was looking for her anymore. 

Her hand reached out for the lollipop.

........

Caddy, now dressed in her normal, everyday clothing, gently dabbed the blood from her mouth. The old myth about vampires needing to be invited in was just that - a myth, nothing more. She and her master just had to turn into mist and seep under the door, then open it for Sam. The pervert’s empty shell now laid on the floor of his kitchen. The master had just finished using a nearby knife to savage the bite wounds so they were no longer recognizable as such. Then he went to the stove, blew out all the pilots, and cranked up the gas. 

“Better to do a bit of overkill rather than risk leaving any trace behind,” he was saying. He had already checked the house for signs of pets, luckily there was none. So no extra work to do. “You can’t always depend on someone sympathetic to our kind working in forensics. Now, where is Sam?”

The vampires looked, there in the kitchen now stood two children. Both wore orange jumpsuits, both had large full headed masks made of burlap with buttons for eyes, both had a burlap sack in one hand and a half eaten lollipop, sharp and dangerous, in the other. They were there one moment, gone the next as midnight struck. 

Rolf looked to his new fledgling and held out a box of matches he always kept on himself. “Now, it’s time to teach you how to escape quickly, my dear. And then I shall show you where you shall sleep.”

Two bats flew from the house as a fire burned behind them on a chilly, dark November 1st.....

The End


End file.
